The Tangles of a Red Head's Heart
by ronsspawn
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 13 Mortal enemies Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy find themselves in a predicament when their shared hatred for one another becomes a ferocious lust... (slash warning!)
1. A Juicy Quarrel

AN: As always Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, this story will develop into a slash, so if you don't like or approve of slash fan fictions you have been forwarned. Other than that, enjoy! (The rating is currently PG-13 but will most likely be upgraded as the story moves along.) 

Chapter 1 - Juicy Quarrel

It was their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and Ron and Draco were still at odds with each other in every aspect. Sometimes it seemed that Ron and Draco got along even worse than Harry and Draco, simply because Ron took more of an offence to Draco's snide comments. Unfortunately, it was Draco's snide comments and Ron's counters to them that was the cause of their detention together during their first week of school at Hogwarts. 

Draco Malfoy's cold, gray eyes glared across the dungeon chamber at Ronald Weasley, while they waited for Filtch to give them their detention assignment. Ron turned away from his cold glare, his fluffy red hair in disarray. 

"Tonight boys you will be helping me scrub the Potions classroom. There was a nasty explosion, due to none other than Nevil Longbottom, that has coated the walls and floor in bilbotuber puss and silverlauce juice."

There was a loud grumble from both boys, as they followed Filtch towards the Potions classroom. They entered the gook-covered room holding their arms close to their sides. The room was its usual cold, dark self. Except now several of the chairs were over-turned and the walls dripped in shiny greenish slim that flowed onto sections of the floor. The smell burned the boys' nostrils and they tried painstakingly to hold their breath. Both boys' faces contorted disgustedly at this.

"If that nasty Longbottom has created this mess why isn't HE cleaning it up!" Draco exclaimed angrily, his right index finger and thumb held above his nose, pinching it closed.

"Oh, shut up! Nevile's potion wouldn't have blown up if a certain _someone_ didn't throw certain _extra_ ingredients in that caused it to explode!" Ron glared at Draco.

"Weasley! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you're always trying to harm me with your pitiful curses!" Draco retorted

"HA! If your big, ego inflated mouth would shut up every once in a while I wouldn't have to be cursing you to shut it for you!!" Ron fumed as he spoke.

"Well if you weren't such a pitiful poor little-" Draco was cut off at Ron threw himself at Draco, knocking him over into a puss covered table. Draco shrieked as the puss seeped through his robes and was heating up the sweater he wore underneath. 

"Ge' off me Weasley!!" Draco struggled to push him away. Ron's foot slipped on a bit of the slime on the floor when Draco shoved him. He lost his balance, but had just enough time to reach out and grasp Draco's robes forcefully, in an attempt to steady himself, before he pulled Draco with him as they flew backwards into a chair and tumbled together onto the sloppy floor. 

"Boys! BOYS!! STOP!!" Filtch was screaming at them. They continued to struggle as Filtch hurriedly pulled his large rubber gloves on and jumped between them in an attempt to pull them apart. When he finally managed to get them separated they continued to glare at one other from the opposite ends of Filtch's arms. They were both thoroughly covered in the potioney mess that they were supposed to be cleaning, instead of spreading around even more. Suddenly both boys' robes began to smoke. 

"YOW!!!" Draco screamed, jumping around. The puss had now burnt a hole completely through his robe and sweater, and was burning his skin! 

Ron could feel his robe heating up as well. He immediately pulled his robe away from his body, throwing it to the floor. 

"Oh boy, we better get you two to the hospital wing, come with me quickly!" Filtch instructed, walking from the classroom, still wearing his rubber gloves. Draco followed yelping and jumping at a speedy rate down the hallway, and Ron hurried after the two.

  
When Filtch and the jumpy Draco, followed by Ron entered the hospital wing, the nurse came running over asking what had happened. Ron, who had only been exposed to the messy mixture long enough to penetrate his now removed cloak, took a seat in a chair by the doorway. 

Filtch impatiently explained to Nurse Pomfrey what had happened between Draco and Ron, and told her what it was that was burning Draco's skin. The nurse ordered him to strip off his cloak and sweater immediately, and she quickly opened a small deep purple bottle of which she began applying to the red exposed skin on his back. Ron stared at Draco's bare chest and back. His skin was creamy, pale, and mark-less, and had an iridescent glow to it. Draco arched his shoulders back releavedly as the potion set in, healing his wounds. Ron suddenly felt the urge to reach out and run his hand down Draco's muscle laden back. He stood up and took a step towards Draco when suddenly his outreached arm was grasped firmly.

"I think that's enough quarreling for tonight boys." It was Professor Dumbledore. He looked at Ron. Ron shook his head, not knowing what had come over him. "Mr. Weasley I would like to ask you to go back to your common room and go to bed now."

"Oh... Ok." Ron glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye, and Draco shifted from one foot to another unsure of himself as he stared confusedly back at Ron. Ron turned, without one last glance back to Draco, and exited.

"Madam Pomfrey, I would ask that you keep Mr. Malfoy down here for the night to ensure his wounds heal properly." Dumbledore spoke.

"But what about that cleanin' in the potions room?" Filtch interrupted, obviously annoyed. 

"The punishment for the boys will just have to be carried over until a later date." Dumbledore stated. "Get some sleep." He then turned and walked out of the door, with Filtch at his heals, attempting to ask him something.

"Well Draco, you best get to sleep soon to make sure those wounds heal. Make sure you don't ly on your back during the night." Madam Pomfrey turned to Draco. Draco was still in a slightly dazed, but painless state. What was Ron trying to do to him when he stood up and walked towards him with his arm extended? He almost looked as if he was going to hug him rather than hit him. Draco blinked and flopped onto the hospital bed to make an attempt at a restless sleep.  



	2. A Fateful Staircase

Chapter 2 - A Fateful Staircase 

Ron lay in bed that night wondering what had made him gawk so heavily at Draco's bare chest. Everything Draco had ever done in his life had been in direct cruelty towards himself and his family, but for a brief moment in the hospital wing Ron's heart felt as if it had opened slightly to Draco. And Draco made no attempt to strike at Ron while he was walking towards him. Maybe he didn't hate Draco as much as he thought? And maybe just maybe Draco wasn't as vile as everyone had thought? He closed his eyes and dozed off before he could contemplate anymore.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The empty hospital wing walls felt as if they were closing in on Draco, as he carefully tossed and turned from on side to another in the uncomfortable hospital bed. The way Ron had looked at him earlier that day first with so much hate and contempt in the dungeons, then with near passion as he rushed towards him, arms outstretched, just hours before. Draco wasn't sure what to think of Ron. He knew he had been awful to him for their entire time at Hogwarts, but it was because he secretly feared him. Yes, Draco Malfoy feared someone. Not because he was scared that Ron would hurt him, but because he knew that Ron was the only person bright enough to figure him out, his little secret. Draco had never told anyone about his personal life, nor his love life, but there was a reason why he constantly went from one woman to another. The reason was that he wasn't attracted to them in the least. He knew there was something different about him since he was a child; that difference being that he was attracted to men. 

No one knew it, and he wanted to make sure that no one would ever find out. His father, he was sure would disown him. His mother didn't seem to care enough about anything to worry about him. He did have one downfall though, and if you haven't guessed it yet, I'm sure you won't be surprised. Draco loved red hair. There was a reason why he treated the Weasley family with such despises. It was because he knew that if he didn't block his feelings for them then they would surely consume him. And again, if his father found out he had fallen in love with an unwealthy Weasley, he would never be able to look him in the face again. 

Draco tossed for a few more moments before he decided that he would never get to sleep with so much on his mind. He looked down at his watch, 2am, no one would be up at this hour. He could walk off his thoughts without being bothered by anyone. He stood up, walked towards the door, took a good look around to make sure that there was no one within site, and jutted out of the doorway and down the hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up. He looked at his clock, it was almost two in the morning. He felt wide-awake. He slid his legs off of the side of the bed and rested his feet on the floor. Rising out of the bed as quietly as possible to avoid waking the others in his room, he moved towards the door and entered the Gryffindor common room. 

He plopped himself down in a common room chair that was in front of the fire. He let the fire warm him for a few moments before deciding he would take a brief walk around the school. It after all was much too late to have anyone concerned with his actions, he hoped. Maybe he could even venture down to the hospital wing and see how Draco was doing. He didn't know why, but he had a strange urge to watch his chest rise and fall as he slept. He knew he was risking getting points taken away from Gryffindor if he was caught but he just couldn't sit still, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now that his mind was set on visiting the hospital wing.

Ron walked into the hallway, and towards the main staircase. He walked up two levels and had reached the top of the stairs to the hospital wing level when he suddenly felt silly. What would he say to Draco if he woke up when he walked into the room? It hadn't occurred to him how stupid he would look walking into the hospital wing to go visit Draco. Actually if he was caught Draco would probably think he had come up there to pick another fight. He spun around, deciding that going to see Draco was thoroughly a stupid idea, only to realize that the staircase was just about to move. His right foot was on the top step, and his left was still on the platform when the stairs suddenly shifted under him. He turned quickly, grabbing onto the side of the platform trying to right himself. The staircase slid out from under his feet and he lost grip on the side of the platform. His hands slid down the side and he struggled to hold his grip on the edge of the platform. 

"HELP!!" Ron began to scream. "SOMEONE. HELP ME!! HEEEELP!!" He kicked his legs trying to right himself, but he hung midair as another staircase came into view. He couldn't believe his luck. Of all the times he had come to near death in his 6 years of friendship with the famous Harry Potter, he was now about to be killed by a moving staircase. "HELP!! HELP ME!!" He continued to yell as the staircase came closer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco rounded a corner and was near the main staircase when he suddenly heard a call for help. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. If he responded to the call he'd risk being caught out of bed after hours, but it couldn't hurt to look at what was happening, could it? He jogged towards where the scream had come from.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" The voice called. 

Draco listened. "Where are you?!" He called out. 

"I'm over here! By the staircase! Help me!!" 

Draco rushed towards the voice. "I'm coming!" 

"Hurry!!" Ron looked over, it was just a matter of moments before the staircase came back and crushed him.

Draco rounded the corner to see Ron dangling from the edge of where the staircase should have been as an approaching set of stairs was about to crush him. He ran forward and squatted down, extending his hand and yanking Ron up onto the platform just in time. The new set of stairs connected with the platform, nearly crushing Ron's legs. Draco had fallen backwards onto the floor, and Ron had landed partially on top of him. Ron lifted his head, and pushed himself up with his right arm. 

"Thank" Ron gasped for breath, beads of sweat arising on the surface of his skin. His already fair skin was now almost white as a ghost from fright. Draco looked up at Ron as he lay atop of him. Suddenly reality gripped Ron, and he jumped up off of Draco. "What were you doing out of the hospital wing!?" Ron questioned.

"I couldn't sleep, I decided to go for a walk and besides what are YOU doing out of bed! And in this wing! You could have been killed but" Draco coughed. His head was filled with emotions of how sad he would be if Ron had been killed, but he couldn't let Ron know that he felt that way. "but IT WOULD HAVE SERVED YOU RIGHT!!" Draco shouted. Ron was taken aback by this comment. He almost thought for a second Draco was worried about him dying, but he was wrong.

"I don't know what your problem is Draco! I haven't done anything to you! In fact I was I was" Ron stopped. He had almost admitted that he was out of bed because he was worried about him.

"Well? You were what?" Draco waited for his answer.

"I was sleepwalking!" Ron said, feeling stupid that he couldn't come up with a better excuse. 

"Right Weasley, sleepwalking right up to the hospital wing. Coming to attack me while I was incapacitated eh? I know how you think! You just wanted to get a last in on me, beat me while I'm down."

"That is NOT how I think!" Ron retorted.

"Yeah right, because you care about me sooo much"

Suddenly there was a shout down the hall. "Hey! Who's there! Who's up at this time!?"

Draco and Ron looked at one another, eyes widened. That's all they needed was to get in trouble again. They weren't sure how many detentions with one another they could make it through together.

"I'm going back to the hospital wing, you better get going back to your common room!" Draco ran quickly down the hall. 

Ron turned and looked at the stairs for a moment. Dare he have another encounter with them? He took a deep breath and did a little leap onto the staircase, skipping down them three steps at a time until he reached the first level. He ran the entire length of the hallway until he reached the Gryffindor portrait, opened it and slipped inside. Ron fell into the wall once he made it into the common room. He breathed in deeply, feeling a rush of relief come over him. He stayed still against the wall for a minute or two before slowly making his way up the stairs to his room. Unbelievably, Draco Malfoy had just saved his life.

* * * * * 

Hannah: Thanks for the comments, I'll send you an email about the next chapter.   
Elf Princess Bloom: mmm nakie Draco goodness... you won't be disappointed I promise.   
Awkwardness: I decided to do a Ron/Draco slash because frankly (besides the fact that they're my two favorite characters) Ron/Draco slashes are rare to come by!   
Hi: Yay, thankies! 


	3. Drunken Three Broomsticks

Chapter 3 - Drunken Three Broomsticks 

"Harry look" Ron tugged at Harry's sleeve gently, pointing at two Hufflepuff girls who were in the process of hanging up a large banner in the Great Hall. 

"What is it?" Harry turned in the direction Ron was pointing. 

"The sign. It says that there's going to be a party tomorrow at Hogsmead for all 6th and 7th years! I've always heard from Fred and George that there is a really large special room off of the main room in the Three Broomsticks. I guess that's where it's going to be."

"Oh. You think you'll go?" Harry looked at Ron questionably. Both boys liked Hogsmead, but a party in the Three Broomsticks might not be the best idea. 

"Oh, you're not going to that party?!" Hermione suddenly appeared behind Harry and Ron. "Honestly, it's on a school night and all, what were they thinking? I heard it isn't approved by the school either, you'll probably get in trouble if you're caught there."

"Honestly Hermione, why would they hang a sign up on the wall if the teachers didn't approve of it?" Ron looked at her, slightly annoyed.

"Well I don't know but it sounds fishy."

"Oh Hermione, don't be such a spoiler. You'll go won't you Harry?" Ron looked at him, his face in a sort of pleading grin. 

"I'll think about it Ron"

"You should go! And Hermione you could go WITH Harry!" Ron exclaimed. They both looked at him, slightly flustered.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione looked at Ron.

"Oh please don't make me say it." Ron cocked his head at his two friends. It had been obvious that they wanted to be together since their 1st year.

"Well well" Harry stuttered slightly. "Who would YOU go with?"

"Oh I dunno I'm sure I won't need a date or I could just shop around for someone while I'm there"

"Ron!" Hermione poked him.

"What? You don't think that someone could be attracted to me?" Ron exaggerated a frown. 

"Oh hush we'll see what happens. But if Harry and I go and something bad happens it's going to be your fault!" Hermione let a little smile peek through her lips.

"So you'll go!?"

"I guess we'll think about it."

"Hmm alright, I can handle that." Ron smiled at his friends before they left the now neglected sign to head to their next class.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ron, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione looked around cautiously as she, Ron, and Harry all approached the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh Hermione, would you quit it, everything is going to be just fine! Honestly, its ok!"

Harry smiled at Hermione, before casually wrapping an arm around her waist. She blushed slightly. "I'm calm Ron, don't worry about it."

The three friends entered the Three Broomsticks, looking around the room for the entrance to the party. They didn't see any Hogwarts students in site, and they were feeling a bit silly indeed.

"Excuse me?" Said a pretty brunette hostess. "Are you kids here for the Hogwarts party?"

"Yes we are!" Ron smiled at her.

"Great! Follow me, there's quite the crowd growing back here." The hostess turned to the right, a tray of drinks in her hands, and walked towards what would normally look like a wall. She knocked on it sharply and the door swung open. "Three more for the party." She stated before standing to the side to let the students in.

"Wow." All three mouths feel open slightly, as they walked through the door into the large but not yet crowded room. Torches were lined along the walls. The room was only just lit enough to leave a mysterious glow on the face of its attendees. Light music was playing in the background, and groups of people were congregating in various corners around the room. Couples were chatting, and doing other assorted things on the cream colored sofas placed around the room as well. Harry, Hermione, and Ron spotted a few familiar faces in one corner of the room. 

"Hey Seamus! Hey Dean!" Harry called out, walking towards the group of kids where Seamus and Dean were.

"Well hi Harry! Hi Ron and Hermione!" Both boys smiled politely. "Look everyone, it's the Hogwarts dream team!" 

"Ha ha, very funny." Harry laughed. Hermione clung to his arm. Ron was scanning the room for a particular someone he was hoping to see here. Ah there he was walking towards the bathroom door

Ron leaned in to whisper to Harry. "Hey, I think I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Alright." Harry and Hemione turned back to the large group of fellow schoolmates in Gryffindor, as well as a few scattered Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs.

Ron headed towards the bathroom and opened the door. It was empty except for one person standing over one of the urinals. It was Draco. Ron walked over to the urinal next to Draco, unzipping his fly. After a few moments he noticed that Draco had turned his head to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi Draco." Ron said, looking straight ahead.

"Weasley." Ron heard Draco zip his fly back up; he followed suit. "What are you doing here?" Draco said turning to look Ron in the face.

"My friends talked me into it. What about you?"

"I came for the beer."

"I didn't know you drank?"

"You wouldn't." Draco eyed Ron. "Why are you really here Weasley?"

Ron looked down, then let his eyes drift back up to face Draco's. "Why do you care?"

"Look come with me." Draco said, heading for the door.

Ron was taken back slightly, was it a good idea to follow him? "Why should I?" He didn't move his feet. Draco turned his head and nodded it towards the door.

"Don't be a prick Weasley, we're going to get drunk you underprivileged wanker."

Ron had mixed feelings about Draco's comments. He wasn't sure if he should be offended or impressed that Draco could manage to insult him at the same time he was asking him to accompany him. Ron took a deep breath and decided to pretend Draco's insults didn't offend him for once. He followed Draco out the door, and up to the barstools in the front of the party room.

"Don't sit too close to me Weasley." Draco said slyly. Ron looked at him, slightly hurt. He moved down so one seat was in between the two of them. "Weasley, I was just joking, you can sit next to me." He patted the seat next to him gently.

Ron paused for a moment before moving one seat over. "So where are your buddies Crabe and Goyle?"

"Heh" Draco sighed. "Wherever, I don't look after them."

"Oh." 

The bar tender approached the two boys. "What will it be boys?"

"Two beers." Draco said. Ron looked slightly apprehensive, but nodded. The bartender came back a moment later, two large foamy mugs in his hands. 

"Here ya go boys."

"So uh, you like beer?" Draco said, shoving the large mug of it in front of Ron.

"It's alright." He took a large gulp of it, choking it down.

Several beers and a few insults later, Draco and Ron were in a deep, drunk, conversation.

"So this one time" Draco laughed as Ron recalled how Hermione had once tortured him with a pair of fuzzy pink bunny slippers. 

"So Ron," Draco interrupted his story. "You wanna go back to Hogwarts with me? There is something I want to show you."

Ron paused and looked at Draco through his foggy vision. "Sure, what is it you wanna show me?"

"You'll see." Draco said, smirking seductively at Ron.

* * * * *  


WildfireFriendship: thank you so much for your comments, i like my plots to be original hehe! hope this wasn't too long of a wait :)

Elf Princess Bloom: yes, i think everyone should be a sucker for red hair because... because... IT RULES!

Awkwardness: oooh... we'll save the making out for a little bit later now hehehe...


	4. Curious Explorations

DISCLAIMER: This fiction is offically now rated R, and this chapter has some graphicness to it, so please be aware. 

Chapter 4 - Curious Explorations 

Draco and Ron stumbled back into Hogwarts trying not to be seen by any roaming professors. They followed a few staircases up towards the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly Draco spoke.

"Show me your room." He ordered Ron.

Ron didn't reply; he just started walking up a set of spiraling staircases. Draco followed him closely; both clinging tightly to the banister for support. Ron pushed the door open to his dormitory. The room was empty, and no one would most likely be back for most of the night. With one swift move Draco managed to spin Ron around and push him forcefully against the wall. Ron's eyes met Draco's, a slightly confused look on his face.

"What did you do that for?" Without answering Draco pressed his lips forcefully on Ron's. Ron opened his mouth and kissed him back clumsily. It was obvious Ron hadn't had large amounts of experience in these areas just yet. Their tongues mingled, Draco tracing his tongue along the edge of Ron's teeth. Ron lifted his hand and ran his fingers gently through Draco's neatly styled blond locks. 

It wasn't much longer before their clothing had made its way to the carpeted floor, and Draco was lying on top of Ron on Ron's bed. 

Draco and Ron's lips separated, and Draco licked his lips causing Ron to shudder. Draco kissed Ron's bare chest softly with his moist lips. He started a trail of fiery kisses that lead from Ron's collarbone, down his chest, onto his stomach, and he stopped right before reaching the red fluff of hair at the base of his now hard cock. He skipped right over Ron's at-attention, not even touching it. Before Ron could say anything Draco's tongue flicked out from his mouth with near lizard-like precision, making contact with Ron's thy. Ron gasped, struggling to get another breath of air in. By the time Draco finally directed his attention on Ron's cock, Ron thought he just might about explode from pleasure. This surely was amazing.

Exhausted, both boys fell apart from to each other. "That was amazing." Ron spoke.

Draco smiled back at him, and ran his hand along Ron's chest. "Don't worry Ron, you'll be paying me back for that next time." Ron gulped.

"Oh I will, will I?" He teased. 

"Oh shut up, will you. You could at least say 'thanks.'"

"Thank you So Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are you... are you gay?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"What does 'oh' mean?" Draco lifted his head up slightly to look at Ron as he replied.

"It means... um... oh... I didn't know that?"

"Are you, Ron?" 

"I don't know," Ron looked at Draco thoughtfully. 

"Well did you like what we just did?"

"Yes."

"Then you are. Well at least you like men, you might still like woman too."

"Oh. So... so Draco?"

Draco sighed. If this was what Ron liked to do when he was buzzing from alcohol Draco wasn't sure he wanted to be around him much longer. "What is it Ron?"

"Are we 'together?'"

"I guess, we'll have to see what comes in the future."

"And Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"For heaven's sakes Ron!"

"What?!"

"I don't know, it's only been one night!! But I like you... a lot."  


* * * * *

--Sorry this was short, but chapter 5 will be up soon, very soon!

Minxybub: lol, should i say thanks? i think so! its good to be weird.

SparkySparkles: hope you like what draco showed him, har har

WildfireFriendship: thanks, and chapter 5 will be up shortly.

Lexy: aren't we all red hair suckers!? ...or at least... WE ALL SHOULD BE!! hehehe

Awkwardness: action? i'm just hoping i dont get kicked off for being too graphic lol 


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5 - The Morning After 

Draco woke up with a seriously painful headache. Damn all that beer he had consumed last night. Suddenly something stirred in the bed next to him. Ut oh.

A mop of red hair and a pair of innocent blue eyes peeked out from under the covers. It was Ron. Draco took a deep breath in, jumping up from the covers. Unfortunately for Draco he was completely in the nude. Shocked by this he went to cover himself. "Weasley! What is the meaning of this!" He shouted. Ron's eyes became round as he eyed Draco's slim, beautiful, muscular body.

Ron gulped. "I I I have a bad headache?" 

Draco looked around not knowing what to say to Ron. They had both shown up at the party in Hogsmead with other people, and somehow ended up together going back. 

"Well?" Draco looked at Ron.

"Well what!?" Ron replied.

"Are you just going to sit there! Get out of my room!"

Ron looked around, "What are you talking about? See those red banners?"

"Oh shit." Draco replied stooping low and scanning the room for his clothing. 

Ron stood up and walked around the room towards where his dresser was. Ron was also in his birthday suit, but seemed to be completely nonchalant to it. He took out a pair of boxers and pulled them up his legs, turning around to face Draco's bare bottom, and Draco spinning around to face him.

"You don't remember anything that happened last night?" Ron asked.

"Where are my clothes?" Draco was looking uncharacteristically vulnerable at the moment.

"All over the place." Ron said, pointing in various directions. Draco scampered around collecting items up in his arms. "Come on now Draco, do you remember anything from last night?" 

"Look, all I remember was letting you have a bit of alcoh- shit, what the hell DID we do last night?!" Draco dangled a pair of boxers in the air. They seemed to have a bit of whitish slim across the front. Ron couldn't control himself as he let out a loud laugh at Draco's ill face. 

"Yeah, we had beer, a lot of it, then we came back here." 

Draco pulled his dress slacks up over his legs, ignoring his slimy boxers that he threw back on the floor. "So?"

"So what?" Ron narrowed his eyebrows.

"So, what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean 'do about this?' I thought we had decided that we would be together?"

"Are you out of your mind?! Weasley, do you think I'm crazy!? I couldn't be seen with a poor boy like you, and no one can know I'm gay, my life would be over!!"

Ron stumbled backwards, his face had a pain expression across it. He felt like someone had just pressed a searing knife into his chest. His mouth hung open and his lower jaw trembled slightly. "Fine then Draco," Ron said beefing up all his courage, "that is just fine now please get out of my room."

Draco's mind was racing. Why had he just said that to Ron? In all his years at Hogwarts he had adored this beautiful red haired man, and now that he finally had him he couldn't get anything out that he truly wanted to say. "Wait Ron I I didn't mean it like that"

"No, I'm sure you meant some OTHER poor, unattractive, red haired boy. Yes that is just it."

"Really Ron I didn't mean to say it like that, because you're not unattractive and I mean, yes you're poor but I could live with-"

"I said GET OUT." Ron's face flushed. He wanted to hold Draco in his arms again like he did last night, but this was not like last night. They were not intoxicated anymore, and Draco wasn't that loving, beautiful man that drove him crazy either. He was back to old, rotten, rude, selfish Draco, and he couldn't take that anymore.

"But Ron" Draco tried painstakingly one last time.

"Please Draco just leave." Ron hung his head, turning towards his things. Draco scooped up his belongings and walked outside of the dormitory door. He turned and stopped to say something else, but before he could get it out Ron closed the door in his face. So that was it.  



	6. Defense Against The Dark… Broomclosets?

Chapter 6 - Defense Against The Dark... Broomclosets? 

Ron shoved the items on his messy floor around for a few moments before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Reaching the Gryffindor table he sat down between Neville and Dean, looking down the row to find that Harry and Hermione had not yet shown for breakfast. He had no idea just how hungry he was until he began to dig into a plate of toast and eggs. 

"Wow Ron, you wouldn't be hungry would you?" Dean joked. Ron smiled back at him with a mouthful of eggs. "Looks like you had quite the night." 

Ron coughed, touching his hand to his head. He had forgotten to brush his hair, and his clothes were in quite the shuffle as well.

"Um yeah, heh it was good." He blushed.

"Now Ron, do tell us, we saw you sneaking out with someone last night couldn't really get a look at 'em but you've got to give us a hint!" Dean insisted. 

Ron looked as if he was going to be sick. They saw him sneaking out with Draco, how could that be?

"No I, um, didn't sneak out with anyone."

"Oh don't be a bloke, com'on tell us!" Seamus edged him on.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Ron looked around, desperately crying to change the subject.

"Dunno. They left the party together too." Neville said, all the boys smiled wildly. 

Moments later Harry and Hermione came ambling into the Great Hall, sitting in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. Harry's normally slightly fussy dark hair was in complete disarray, and Hermione, well, her hair looked about how it had back in their 2nd year. It almost looked like she had forgotten how to tame it.

"Morning." Harry spoke, as Hermione spread jam across a piece of toast and handed it to him. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Ron looked outside. It was raining and gray. "Oh, yes, looovely." Ron said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Suddenly he saw someone motion to him from the doorway of the Hall. Draco was discretely waving for Ron to come towards him as he slowly walked from the Hall. "Oh, I think I've forgotten something for Charms um, I'll um, meet you at class Harry!" 

Harry and Hermione looked towards Ron, a confused expression on their face. 

"But Harry," Hermione spoke, "We've got Defence Against The Dark Arts this morning?" Harry shrugged and continued to chew away at his toast.

Ron quickly walked down the hall in the direction Draco had gone when suddenly the door to a large broom closet flew open and an arm extended from it, pulling him inside.

"What the?!" Ron exclaimed.

"SHHH! Keep quiet! It's me!"

"Draco," Ron's voice quieted down. "What's going on, what did you-" Before Ron could finish Draco had wrapped his arms around Ron's waist, pulling him closer as their lips connected. 

"I needed to tell you" Draco began, "About this morning, I'm really, really sorry. I like you a lot Ron, but you see we are going to have to keep things a secret for the time being. I don't want my father to know that I'm gay, he would kill me, and I'm not sure that the Slytherines would approve of me being with a Gryffindor as well. But but I don't want to stop, I want to be with you, just for now we need to keep things private. Do you think we could do that?" Draco looked at Ron, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I think I can live with that. But will you promise me one thing? That at graduation, when you no longer have to live with your parents, we will tell everyone about us, please?" 

Draco's narrow icy eyes had melted as a tear trickled down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, not wanting Ron to see him become emotional. "Yes yes we can do that Ron. I think I would like that. Then maybe after we could live together"

Ron gently slide his hand around Draco's neck, their lips pressing together. Draco let his fingers roam the soft skin at Ron's waistline, and he pulled Ron's shirt up slightly, running his hand along Ron's smooth muscular back. Ron pulled his lips away from Draco's, brushing his mouth along Draco's cheek, and began to lightly suck on his neck. Draco leaned back into the wall, knocking a bucket over, and a broom scraped across the wall hitting Ron in the head. Both boys began to laugh, when without warning the closet door opened.

"What are you boys doing in here!?" Filtch exclaimed. Both boys jumped. "You better not be fighting with each other or causing anymore trouble! I'm sure Dumbledore would love to add another day onto that detention of yours that you two still have yet to serve!" 

"We were we were," Ron tried to get something out of his mouth.

"I was just showing Ron where the brooms and mops were so he could um, clean up his filthy mess the next time he decides to play in bilbotuber goo!" 

Ron was slightly taken aback by this, but realized quickly enough what Draco was trying to do.

"Yeah right, Malfoy! You you," for the first time Ron had to struggle to think of a clever comeback against Draco. "YOU are the one who enjoys playing in it!" 

"Why you!" Draco made what would have been a pretty unconvincing angry face but Filtch couldn't see him clearly since it was dark in the closet. He began to yell at them.

"Out of the closet and get to class the both of you!! We will have no more of this nonsence, I am SICK of it!!"

Both boys jumped up, scrambling up their things and running away as fast as possible. 

"Whew, that was close I almost thought he wasn't going to believe us." Draco spoke.

"Yeah Draco, way to go, 'I was showing Ron the brooms and mops!'" Ron mocked Draco, and Draco punched his arm forcefully.

"Oh shut it Weasley, you wish I'd show you the brooms and mops."

"Ooh is that some sort of come-on?"

"Maybe I'll see you after class." Draco winked as he and Ron separated in opposite directions towards their own classes.

* * * * * *

RunningWithCoyotes: oh my, should I be worried? 

Makota: haha "bugger each other senceless" Ii like that one

Lexy: thanks a ton :)

Elf Princess Bloom: hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, and thanks!

Elizabeth: thank ya!  
  



	7. A Need For Comfort

Chapter 7 - A Need For Comfort 

Ron sat through what would have normally been an interesting Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson if he wasn't so eager to get back to doing what he and Draco had been doing before class began. This was a first for Ron, he actually WANTED to have a class with the Slytherines, but today he couldn't be so lucky as to. His mind began to wander and he lost track of time, before he thought he heard someone trying to get his attention.

"Ron Ron!" Harry called out his name as he poked him. "Class is over, come on, we're going to get lunch." 

"Oh," Ron snapped out of his daydream and stood up, following Harry and Hermione as they headed towards the Great Hall.

While lunch with his best friends was fun, Ron couldn't help but notice the occasional glances coming from a certain blonde sitting at the Slytherine table. Hermione let out a giggle. 

"Oh Harry, you're so funny." She smiled at Harry, running her fingers along the length of his arm. Ron wasn't sure how much of them he could take. 

Sighing, he stood up, "I'll see you guys back in the common room, I've got some things to finish." 

"Ok," Hemione nodded, but Harry's forehead creased with thought as he watched Ron walk away.

"He's been running off on us a lot lately, that seems odd." Harry thought out loud.

Overhearing Harry, Dean spoke up, "I think it's because of that person he left with at the Three Broomsticks' party the other night."

"What?" Harry looked even more confused. "What person? Are you saying Ron is seeing someone?"

"I hate to be frank Harry, but you and Hermione haven't exactly been paying attention to very man things lately" Seamus added.

"I wonder who she could be?" Hermione cupped her chin in her hands and all the boys nodded in agreement.

Ron made his way out of the Great Hall, not really paying attention to what he was doing. Things were getting so confusing so quickly, and it didn't help that his two best friends in the entire world - the only two people he could talk to - were falling in love, not to mention that he was now questioning his own sexuality. Why couldn't his life have been simpler? He just needed a little fresh air. 

He walked straight out the main door to the Hogwarts castle, knowing full well that he shouldn't have. His steps continued across the damp grass until he reached a fairly young oak tree, to which he leaned upon and slid his back down, turning so he was facing away from the school. He closed his eyes and let the warm sun that dipped in and out of the clouds shine on his face. It wasn't very long before he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. 

Ron tilted his head backwards, knowing full well who to expect to come and find him. "Hi Draco." 

"Hi Ron." Draco sat alongside Ron. They leaned on each other. "It's only been a week and I wish we didn't have to keep this a secret any longer." Draco said softly.

"I know but you could tell people whenever you wanted it WAS you who wanted to keep this a secret." Ron reminded him.

"I know I wish I could tell someone, but Ron I just don't think I could handle people knowing this. You're so great, I kind of secretly want to keep you all to myself." 

Ron felt his face flush, and he turned to give Draco a gentle kiss. Draco's hands encompassed Ron's face as they softly kissed for a few moments. 

"Maybe we should go back in before anyone notices we're gone?" Draco commented. Ron wouldn't have cared if anyone missed him, but Draco seemed slightly worried, so he obliged. They both stood up and were about to step away from the tree when two familiar faces appeared halfway across the lawn.

"Draco, is this rat giving you trouble?" It was Crabe and Goyle.

"No, no don't worry about him, we just bumped into each other. nothing to be concerned about, lets go." He began to walk away with Crabe and Goyle, but looked back towards Ron. "You should probably," Draco's voice came out in an unexpected soft tone, but he coughed before continuing, "Get to your common room before you come across a Slytherine who isn't so forgiving!" His voice came out harsh and cutting, as Ron always remembered it.

Ron swallowed, trying to register in his head that Draco was just making sure they weren't found out, but this was going to prove to be much harder than he had ever planned. "Why do things have to be this way?" He thought to himself.

  
Ron made his way up the steps towards the Gyffindor common room, and was surprised to find Draco waiting for him, arms across his chest and a smile on his lips. 

"I can't stay long Ron, but I wanted to tell you you know, what I said back there I didn't mean it... I just had to make sure Crabe and Goyle don't know..." He extended a hand and ran it through Ron's overgrown red hair. Ron leaned into Draco's touch.

"I know I know" He wrapped his arms around Draco in a tight, warm embrace. They stood there together for several moments before Draco spoke.

"I need to go now," Draco leaned in and kissed Ron's ear as he talked, before letting him go. "I will see you sooner than you think." He smiled and Ron watched him as he walked away. He stood there much longer than he had realized, until Draco was completely out of site. This wouldn't have mattered normally, but this time someone was watching

* * * * *

_*A/N* i have completed future chapters but will NOT be adding them until i recieve significant reviews, i've had a lot of people begging me to update, so once ive heard the reviews new chapters will be posted._

wow, a lot of reviews!! ...im REALLY sorry this took me so long to release, college life has really kicked my butt! but i promise, i have a lot of ideas for new chapters and an entire summer off to write them in =D

anna: thanks for the comments, glad you liked.  
elf princess bloom: yes, it is amazing how broom closets pop up here and there, isnt it?  
awkwardness: tee hehe... hopefully more action to come in the future?  
anne: wow thanks a ton!  
minxybub: im glad its funny, im trying to mix angst with comedy, and im not really the best comedic writer...  
violet: cool ideas, ill keep it all in mind... priscilla malfoy? very random hehe  
akemi: i think i know what kawaii means... and yes, i do love what little ron/draco ness that can be found out there  
me: IM REALLY SORRY!!! actually, its a good thing i got your review because i almost forgot about the story... haha just kidding!! a good friend of mine who i bounced ideas off of hasnt been around in a while and my college classes have proven to be very time consuming, and now theres this guy... but no more 3 month waits anymore!


	8. Confrontational Secrets

Chapter 8 - Confrontational Secrets 

Ron sighed and leaned up against the wall near the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. It was good to know that Draco cared enough about him to make sure he didn't hurt his feelings once more. Maybe they could tell others about their relationship sooner than they thought, after all Draco's father wasn't around to punish him in any way... and besides they were adults now! 

Suddenly, mid-contemplation, Ron heard someone approaching. He turned quickly to get a look, but no sooner had he, a fist came flying towards his face. He didn't have enough reaction time to duck and was so shocked by the blow that he flew backwards and onto the floor. His face flared in pain, his right eye was quickly becoming swollen as he tried to see his attacker. A foot make contact with his ribs and he struggled for air. He turned, crouching on all fours and tried to make a feeble attempt to flee before his legs were kicked out from under him and he fell flat on his face.

"Going somewhere, Weasley?" 

Ron's heart stopped. It was Crabe and Goyle.

"We've been following you and Draco, we know what's going on. Whatever you have done to him it will stop NOW. You will never talk to him again if you value your life, Weasley."

"But I haven't done any-" Ron attempted to speak, as he lay on the floor in pain.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO US!" Goyle's face was fuming, his fist raised in the air. Ron had shut his eyes tightly preparing for another blow to the face, when someone let out a scream.

"What's going on!?" Ron recognized Professor McGonagall's voice. "You there! Stop!" She shouted towards Crabe and Goyle, but she decided she would have to deal with them later. "Mr. Weasley what has happened? Are you alright?" Her voice had become very soft and worried.

"I I was just standing here and they came up behind me and hit me I don't know what I did professor."

"Don't you worry, this will be taken care of immediately! Here, let me help you up." She extended a hand as he uncurled himself and slowly stood up. "Why don't I walk with you to your room, you need to lye down, and there was something I needed to tell you."

"Ok" Ron walked slowly through the portrait of the fat lady and up the stairs, his head throbbing. He sat down on his bed allowing Professor McGonagall to speak once more.

"Now Mr. Weasley, I was just coming down here to tell you that your detention with Mr. Malfoy has been reassigned for tonight but maybe it should wait another day, you don't look in the best condition"

"No professor, I will do it tonight. I can handle it." 

She hesitated for a moment. "All All right. But I will not tolerate anymore violence between you and Mr. Malfoy! If you are only going to this detention tonight to pick another fight-" The Professor was back to her usual suspicions.

"No Professor, I just I just want to get this done with. I am going to rest here for now, like you said."

"Ok and if you have any problems go to the hospital wing immediately."

"I will. Thank you for your help." He let out a half smile through his black and blue face before collapsing onto the bed

* * * * *

not the longest chapter... but more to come hopefully soon. thanks to those who reviewed :)

Dawn: yes, I love the happy endings after making it through everything too... my other story might not turn out to be the happiest, so this story will probably stick along a more emotional and happy plot to the end!  
Akemi: thanks for clarifying that for me! we will see who finds out next...  
anonymous: yes, im working on trying to get the longer and emotional parts put in... a little bit at a time  
Lady Shriannan Santrea: welcome, hope you liked this one as well!


	9. A Troublesome Detention

Chapter 9 - A Troublesome Detention 

Draco was walking out into the courtyard to meet Ron and Hagrid on their next detention assignment. He was a little nervous about being outside with Ron, but at least they had an excuse this time. What awaited Draco was a complete surprise all in its own.

"Ah, Draco, finally decided to show up did ya?" Hagrid was looking quite "mad and hairy," if Draco might say so.

"Eh Sorry, I guess." Draco replied, looking past Hagrid at Ron. Ron was shrugging behind Hagrid, looking even more pale and timid than he usually was. Ron took a step forward from behind Hagrid to reveal the large bruise that took up half his face, and gave away just why he was slightly hunched over.

"Ron, what happened to you?! Are you ok?!" Draco exclaimed in a rather sentimental tone. Hagrid was slightly surprised by this. He took a half-step back, nearly knocking Ron over in the process. 

"I I" Ron began, but looked up at Hagrid, pretending to dismiss Draco's question. "I'd like to get this detention over with as quickly as possible, I'm not feeling well Hagrid." The sullen look on Ron's face made Hagrid continue to worry about him.

"Yes, well we are going to be doing something not too hard. We will just be feeding the kneazles we have been taking care of in class, tonight."

Draco made a slight face at this, but decided things could be worse and he best just leave it at that. 

As they walked towards the large pens on the ground where the kneazles lived Draco tried to get Ron's attention. He looked longingly towards him, but Ron just kept facing forward. Draco didn't understand what was going on was Ron doing this so Hagrid didn't suspect anything, or was something honestly wrong? He decided he wouldn't let it phase him he would just have to make it a point to talk to Ron after detention.

Ron, Draco and Hagrid got to where the kneazles were staying and all three came running towards Hagrid, their tails swooshing and large ears flapping. All three were brown and spotted and seamed to like Hagrid more than anyone else, which wasn't uncommon with any magical creature Ron and Draco supposed. Strangely enough, one of the kneazles held a very enmity attitude towards Draco. Ron secretly knew it was because kneazles could detect troublesome wizards.

Hagrid had each boy feed and groom the kneazles, which really didn't take a very long time. It was probably a good thing that the boys were assigned a fairly simple task, seeing that Ron really wasn't feeling all that well. The boys walked back to the castle, neither even attempting a glance towards the other. Ron who was still shaken about Crabe and Goyle's attack to which Draco didn't know about yet, and Draco who was afraid that he had done something wrong to anger Ron. Draco wanted to shout to Ron and ask what exactly he had done to cause such a change in him when looked up to see Crabe and Goyle standing at the entrance to the castle. When he looked back to his side where Ron had been, he was gone. Draco wished Crabe and Goyle wouldn't show up out of the blue so often, there were so many things Draco wanted to talk to Ron about. He signed, residing to himself that he would have to sneak into Ron's room in the middle of the night if he wanted to get to talk to him.  


* * * * *

ok, here come the reviews, whew lots!

j (jono@dragonmount.com): lol, omg youre too funny. im going to try really hard not to get cliche, cause thats boring :O  
akemi: lol, they'll get whats coming to them, im sure  
sango-chan: thanks :)  
devil: thanks :)  
redrose2310: ah and draco's adventure is just beginning  
lady shriannan santrea: lmao, i dont know why but that is the funniest review ever - "kill them both pretty please with sure on top" hahaha...  
awkwardness: hehe, *adds awkardness to her story to take care of those evil bullies*  
dracofan17: thanks a lot! im trying to be as original as possible =D  
kylez: here you go, and two chapters up at once!  
morgana: thank you! my friend tj has a oliver story (i think its under my favorite stories list as "the forbidden love of oliver wood", its pairs up with my "ron weasleys charming majenta loveoak" story)  
kink: here ya go :)  
pyro blood: yeah, sorry about the short chaps. i have a thing with being intimidated by long chapters - like if you go to read a story with 20 longer chapters, i wont do it - so i try to keep mine short and suspenceful... at least 2 of them released at once will be more filling haha!


	10. Midnight's Meeting

Chapter 10 - Midnight's Meeting 

"Ouch!" Draco exclaimed under his breath as he stubbed his toe on a common room couch. He was trying to be quiet, thankfully it was late and the Gryffindor common room was empty.

Draco had followed a first year Gryffindor to outside the common room earlier that day and listened carefully as they recited the password, 'pettlewhamps,' to the portrait of the fat lady. Draco planned carefully on what he was going to wear and put a hat on to cover his face slightly as he glided through the school being careful to avoid a roaming teacher or ghost. He was now inside the common room and trying to figure out how exactly he had gotten up to Ron's dormitory before when he had stubbed his toe. Suddenly he heard a low gasp.

"Draco, what are you doing in here! Are you crazy!" It was Harry.

"I Ican explain!" All this careful planning on how he was going to meet Ron and the only thing Draco could think about was running as fast as he could.

"Shhh! Someone will hear you!" Harry stood up and came quickly towards Draco. "Draco, I know why you're here, you don't need to explain."

"You do?" Draco looked bewildered. Had Ron told Harry about them?

"Yes, I'm not stupid. You heard that Crabe and Goyle took out Ron and you had to see for yourself the damage they did!"

"Crabe and Goyle did what?!"

"They beat him up! Didn't you see he was black and blue, I bet you're proud of them! I suggest you get lost before I get Hermione down here. She is the head girl, and she could get you in serious trouble! You stay away from Ron, you hear me! I don't know how you got into this common room, but you stay the hell away from all of us!"

Draco couldn't breathe. THAT was why Ron wouldn't talk to him, Crabe and Goyle had threatened him and beaten him up! How much did they know about Ron and his relationship? Draco couldn't move.

"Harry listen to me I didn't know anything about Crabe and Goyle I, I need to talk to Ron. Please, couldn't you get him for me?"

"You've got to be joking! I said GET OUT! NOW! Leave Ron alone, are you deaf! GO!!!!" Harry's yelling would surely wake up the entire Gryffindor lot for sure.

"Harry, what is all this fuss about? Why are you making such a racket?" Draco heard Hermione call from up on the landing. If he didn't get out now he would be caught but he needed desperately to speak to Ron! Draco thought for a moment. If Crabe and Goyle found out he was going into the Gryffindor part of the castle they would surely kill Ron, he would have to leave.

"Harry, shh!" Draco spoke quickly. "You've got to tell no one about my coming in here. If Crabe and Goyle find out they'll kill Ron please, tell no one! Not even Ron. I'm leaving." With a swoosh of his cloak Draco had spun around and was speeding from the common room. He looked back briefly to see Harry meet Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione had thrown her arms around Harry's shoulders and their lips were pressed together. Draco didn't realize that Harry and Hermione were now together, secretly or not. He tore out from behind the portrait and raced back in the direction of the Slytherine common room.

Speaking the password he slide behind his own house's portrait and came face to face with Crabe and Goyle themselves.  


* * * * *

ah, left hanging! i hope you guys enjoyed the dual chapter release at one time. ive been meaning to update! all the review replies to date are on the bottom of chapter 9 :) 


	11. Something Like The Truth

Chapter 11 - Something Like The Truth 

"Uh hi guys! What are you doing up so late?"

"Where have you been?" Goyle's cold eyes froze Draco's insides.

"Oh, nothing, just off on a walk, you know. Um, like to break rules and stuff."

"You were seeing that Weasley rat again weren't you! We know about you and him! We know how you are shrugging us off to spend time with him! We SAW you two together this morning."

Draco took a moment to remember to breathe. "What do you mean? Saw us together? You must be mad."

"Don't lie to use Draco. Those Gryffindors are scum! How could you betray us by becoming friends with one!"

"You're both mad! I'm not friends with him!" Draco attempted to brush by them and get up into the dormitory but they blocked him.

"We beat him up after you left. We took care of him! We told him if he ever talked to you again ever tried to even contact you, we would kill him."

Draco gasped slightly. "You're you're both crazy! Ron and I are not friends! You idiots!" Draco took a deep breath before saying, "Ok, I admit it, I've been talking to Ron." 

Crabe and Goyle looked back and forth to one another, surprised at the bluntness of Draco's comment. Both their jaws hung part-ways open, but neither of them spoke a word, waiting for Draco to give a reason why he defied the Slytherines by befriending a Gryffindor.

"He is NOT my friend." Draco stated simply. "He was giving me information on the ministry of magic from his father" Draco struggled to make up a feasible excuse hoping his friends would swallow the lie.

"I don't understand, why didn't you just ask you father for information?" 

"Because he won't tell me everything! I need to know all the details!"

"But why would a Gryffindor want to give you information? Gryffindors hate us, and we hate them!"

"You two are so thick sometimes. Do you think those Gryffindors are smart? No! That Weasley is so stupid that I can make him believe I like him, so long as he keeps feeding me ministry secrets from his father."

Crabe and Goyle thought for a moment to themselves, sly grins appearing across their faces. Draco hoped they would believe his lies. They turned once more to ask a final question.

"So what are these secrets you and Weasley are exchanging? Why haven't you told us?" 

"Well well," Draco tried to stop himself from fumbling with words when he suddenly exclaimed, "That is MY own business, I don't need to tell anyone! Now if you don't mind, you two blockheads, I need to go to bed, I'm exhausted!" Draco stormed past them and up the stairs, hoping they would question him no longer. He really was tired, but that night he would get little sleep due to the extreme worry of the situation. Someone was going to find out the entire situation soon, he knew it and he and Ron would need to tell certain others before things got out of hand.

* * * * *  
i wish i could somehow make these chapters longer, but i suppose youll all just have to wait for more. please review :)

cloud: lol, yeah... we cant have harry beating down draco now can we?  
morgana: its funny how you can actually feel bad for draco in this story... oh well  
amanda: lol, well im working on not making my readers wait months until the next installmen (even if that means slightly shorter chapters ;)  
some1: thanks for the comments!


	12. The First To Know

Chapter 12 - The First To Know 

Draco cleared his throat as he approached Ron, both boys heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron didn't look at him.

"Ron Ron." Draco quietly called out his name. Ron continued to walk, glancing in his direction. "I need to talk to you NOW."

Ron looked up and down the hall to ensure no one was watching them before stopping. "What is it?"

"Look we need to, um, find someplace private to talk. It's important." He looked as if he was almost pleading with Ron to follow him, as he walked straight past the Great Hall.

Ron did follow him, continuing to make sure that no one was watching them as they went. After a few minutes they arrived outside a door he did not remember being there in the first place. Draco touched the handle, pushing it open. The room was spacious and comfortable looking, and no one else was inside of it. They walked inside quickly and closed the door behind them, locking it.

"Well." Ron said, one hand on his hip, looking quite impatient indeed. The bruises on his face had yellowed slightly, and his cuts were beginning to heal.

"It's Crabe and Goyle, they've found out about some things about us."

"No really? How did you guess?!" Ron looked almost venomous as he pointed towards his own face.

"You know Ron, I had no idea what even happened to you! One day things were fantastic between us, the next day you're face is black and blue and you're not speaking to me! It's not like I sent them after you! They spied on us and they think we are friends, but I told them that I'm just getting inside information from you about the Ministry of Magic."

"And they believed it?"

"I think so."

"I hope so. They told me if I ever tried to talk to you again they would kill me. They don't even give a damn it's you who won't leave ME alone."

Draco's face appeared slightly hurt, and Ron took pity on him for a moment.

"Look I just don't know what we are going to do. If you and I keep things up between us your friends are going to murder me and then there will be no more me to be with!"

"Yes I know. But you see that's just it!" Draco looked like he had just said something fantastically brilliant.

Ron looked at him, puzzled. "What's just it?"

"You see, why I asked you to talk with me was because we are going to have to plan a way to meet without my friends knowing which means YOUR friends will have to know so we can what's wrong?" 

Ron's mouth had fallen open. 

"So you want to tell my friends that we are together, but you are so afraid of your own friends that you want to hide me from them?"

"No I'm not afraid of them I just just don't want them to hurt you"

"You can't fool ME with that act, Draco. Maybe those block head friends of yours, but not me. I'm not ashamed of myself, I've already told my friends."

It was Draco's turn to have his mouth fall open. "You already told them?"

"Why do you think Harry didn't curse you to bits that night you tried to sneak into my room? Harry has never liked you, but when I told Hermione and him about us, even though they were surprised, they figured if you could care about me someone who you seem to have hated since you were born you must not be too foul a person. So they decided they would at least be civil with you, although, they will not allow you to break rules so severely in order to come see me especially when I was in such bad shape and in need to rest."

Everything was dawning on Draco. People knew about himself and Ron and they were ok with it! Maybe everyone wouldn't be so kind but this was a good first sign. 

"So where do we go from here, Ron?" Draco had a look on his face that would make you suppose he had just lost a battle, but gained extreme confidence in himself over the course of it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your friends know and and when are we going to tell mine?"

Ron straightened up, a smile spreading across his pink lips. "We we don't have to do it immediately." He took a step towards Draco, unconsciencly licking his lips. 

"Yeah not immediately" Draco began repeating what Ron had said until their lips found one another.  


* * * * * *  
thanks to all who've reviewed so far!!   
  
Lady Shriannan Santrea: hehe, i suppose it wouldnt mind killing off crabe on goyle... but then the plot would be all fluff and dirty sex :X and we couldnt have that! ...actually, we could.  
Awkwardness: heh, yeah, i think its just c&g are stupid, heh. draco is just so hot we dont care if hes sly ;)  
Caytin Lowe: ahh... ron love 3  
Akemi-Masaki: ah the conflict of it all... a happy story or a sad one!?  
PaleTaboo: thanks! :) i wanted to make something different from other stories... i get bored of the typical hehe  



	13. Surprising Reactions

Chapter 13 - Surprising Reactions 

Ron and Draco skipped their classes and spent most of the day in Ron's room, half hiding out from the world, and half just wanting to be alone together. Harry covered for them. It wasn't until that night that the problems started.

"Where is Draco?! He's been gone all day, missed all his classes, and hasn't even been in his room!!" A voice bellowed from outside the Gryffindor common room. Crabe and Goyle had decided to search for their friend after his day of fun, hiding out with Ron. 

"Look Goyle, calm down." Harry with Hermione close behind him, blocked the doorway from them, trying to keep them from seeing Ron and Draco who chose this exact moment to enter the common room. Unfortunately, as tall and mature as Harry had gotten over the last seven years, he would never be big enough to cover an entire doorway. They spotted him quickly, pushing Harry to the side and knocking Hermione over. 

"Draco! What are you doing down here? WEASLEY, didn't we warn you about all this?!" Crabe and Goyle leered menacingly over them. Crabe grabbed hold of Ron's shirt collar and had pulled him into the air. "Would you like to explain what is going on Weasley?"

"We we I meehh" Ron sputtered looking to Draco for help.

"Stop stop it you two!" Draco stood up suddenly. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Draco screamed, starling even himself. Crabe dropped Ron who landed oddly on his foot and twisted his ankle slightly as he crumpled to the ground. "I can explain everything to you both, I've been meaning to in fact." 

"Oh, have you?" Crabe and Goyle replied simultaneously in extremely sarcastic tones.

"Yes, I have look we all need to sit down, and calm down, and talk this all out."

Crabe and Goyle's faces twisted in confusion at this statement, but they conceded and sat themselves on the Gryffindor couches. Hermione and Harry had made their way over by this point and sat down on a nearby chair facing them. 

Draco extended a hand to Ron who still sat on the floor, clearly still frightened and looking quite helpless. Draco sat with Ron, Hermione and Harry on the couch. 

"Ok Crabe and Goyle, I'm going to be frank about all of this, so listen to me closely because I won't be re-explaining anything to you later." They nodded. "Ron and I are friends now in fact, we are more than friends. We are dating because I am well, I'm gay, alright? I don't want to hear any nonsense from you both about it, and you're not to make fun of me or tell other people, you got it?"

Crabe and Goyle looked at either like they didn't know what to say, or that they didn't understand, but Draco continued on.

"I get along with Harry and Hermione now too, now we don't all have to be friends, but I want everyone, and I mean EVERYONE to be civil to one another. That means no more beating up or talking down to the Gryffindors no matter what, you've got that too?" They nodded again. "Oh, and the most important thing. You are to be kind to Ron, and show him courtesy from now on, you will not be mean to him or threaten him anymore or you will suffer serious consequences. Did you both get all that?" 

"Draco, I don't understand all this. When did you figure out you were gay?" Crabe questioned, in a surprisingly calm and down to earth tone. 

"I'm not really sure when I realized it all, it just happened, and now I'm going to deal with it. You two are my best friends, and I don't want to have to shut you out if you are going to treat me like crap because of this but I am willing to risk telling you because I appreciate your friendship."

Ron made a small huffing noise but Hermione nudged him gently hinting that he shouldn't try and anger everyone, especially since it seemed like Crabe and Goyle were actually responding well to all this. 

"Alright Draco, we will abide to what you've said, but only if you come back with us to our common room now before we are found in here." Goyle bargained. "We are your best friends and we will still come first, so we need to head back now."

Draco sighed, not wanting to leave Ron, but relieved at how well things went with Crabe and Goyle so far. 

"Ok guys, lets go back then. Ron I will see you tomorrow, have a goodnight guys." Draco hugged Ron and waved goodbye to Harry and Hermione as he exited the Gryffindor portrait.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would have." Hermione said positively.

"You're tellin' me!" Ron wiped the sweat off his brow, slouching down into an oversized chair. "Man, I thought for sure they would tear me apart limb from limb! I thought it was the end of the world! Crabe got hold of my shirt and I thought 'please don't let my funeral cost too much for my parents.'"

Harry and Hermione chuckled at Ron's exaggerated acting out of the situation. "Common' Ron, maybe we should head to bed too, it IS getting late," Harry said.

Ron stood up from the couch and immediately fell back into it with a painful growl. "My ankle! Damn it! Maybe Draco should have told Crabe to 'set me down gently' instead of pratically throwing me down. GRAH!! It hurts!"

"Oh Ron, you are such a baby." Hermione smiled at him. "We'll help you up to bed, in the morning if it still hurts we can bring you to Madam Pomfrey to have it looked at." Hermione and Harry each put an arm around Ron helping him up to his room for the night. Ron was much more tired than he originally imagined, he didn't even bother to change into his pajamas before getting into bed. In fact he had nearly fallen asleep by the time his head hit the pillow, he didn't even notice Hermione crawling into Harry's bed for the night after slipping into one of his tee shirts.  


* * * * * *

Well that was a bit of a long and sad wait for a new chapter! I'm sorry about all that, my poor readers were reduced to begging!! 

Akemi-sama: thanks, Ii like happyness too :)  
Awkwardness: that wasnt too bad of a reaction right? this is just the initial reaction tho.. bwhaha  
Elf Princess Bloom: thankies for the review, you are my favorite!!  
anon: thanks, I try!!  
Mistress Joy: yay, I'm glad you like my writing.  
mira zandar: I guess theyre working on coming out now, hehe!  
some1: hope you liked this chap :)   
cara: ahh no not the begging!! anything but begging!! it makes me feel so guilty for being slow at getting chapters out...but there will be more to come soon I promise.


End file.
